Our General Theory of Total World Domination
by b4tmans
Summary: ON HIATUS: Baby and Queen love them. They are one big family. But someone has to make sure Task Force 141 doesn't get into too much trouble. That's what they're here for. Ghost/OC and Soap/OC
1. Chapter 1

****

**A/N: alirrrghttt! so as some of you know, ectob1B has been writing an ah-mazing story about her wondahful OC Queen and Ghost... So funny story... you see me and ectob knew each other in school and moved away about a year ago. I was looking through her pictures on facebook and saw her ID on . I had a legit mental breakdown. my favourite author on my old buddy? no way! but yupp... it was her! :D **

**So now, we present:**

**Our collab of oneshots. for you mah deah rreaderrrrrr :)**

* * *

They knew that new recruits were to be coming with in the next week. Soap had told them straightforward, without any work up. He warned them to be nice, no hazing like always. But one four one never listened. Ghost and Queen knew that Roach and Archer and Meat were going to plan something. Something probably mean and involving large sticks and honey, just like always.

On that note, you don't really want to know.

Ghost knew, even though he might try his hardest, he would get dragged into the cult and end up helping the FNGs one way or the other. They really did look up to him… Too bad he really didn't care. He really only started to care when it affected what he did with Queen… Like when Roach suddenly became infatuated with him and wouldn't stop following him around the base. Like a lost puppy. At one point he had even followed him into Queen's room…

Let's say Ghost handed his ass to him in a neatly wrapped gift, then proceeded to throw him out a window.

But, Ghost was like that. Tough and commanding. Just the way Queen liked him. The two were in love. But that sounded like an understatement. Those two were immensely in love. Like on a scale of 1 to 10… they were a 72. Soap thought it was "cute" and Chemo never really approved of it.

So bottom line, the task force was excited for some new faces. Especially the rather feminine ones.

And, when the shiny new soldiers rolled into the base on tan, armed HummVees you can imagine the excitement pulsing through the base. Roach and Meat were in their rooms when the word had finally reached them. Newbies were already being assigned barracks.

Upon emerging into the hall, the pair saw at least 10 new faces, young and smiling. They all talked as they passed each other, turning into rooms with duffel bags and pillows in arms. With the same buzz cuts, same uniforms, these rookies looked like a batch of clones… _'Straight outta' fricken Star Wars.'_ thought Meat.

Roach's eye darted up and down the hall, and spotted that most of the other 141 members (i.e. Ghost, Queen, Archer, Rocket, Toad, and Price) were all standing in the doorways watching just like himself and Meat. Wanderings eyes met with eager ones. And the intimidation had started.

"Attention!" Roach's eyes met the sound of the voice. It was Toad. All of rookies dropped everything, stiffened their back, whipped a hand into a salute and fell in line.

"Commander on deck!" shouted Rocket. He winked at Toad.

"Nawww. As most 'uf ya'll know. Yurr the newbehs 'round this base now 'ere." Toad took long strides, arms folded behind his back, playing the distraught boot camp-sergeant, "Think 'uf da food chain. Ya'll right now are a mouse. On da' vereh tineh weineh bottam."

He stuck his face in an unsuspecting rookies face, "WHAT ARE YOU!"

"A mouse on the very tiny wienie bottom of the food chain, sir!" Muffled laughter from Ghost and Queen could be heard in the hall.

"Thaaaaats right. And. I am on da' vereh top. Imma a tiger." Toad put his back to the troops and waited a second.

"RAWR!" he spun around and stuck his hands out like claws. Most of the rookies jumped.

"So… What part of this are we supposed to believe?" a voice came from the end of the hall.

"What?" Toad's face fell and so did his arms, "Who said that?"

"Over here!" A hand stuck out between a clump of soldiers gathered together, "Ya. Umm, I saw you getting ratted out by your captain for eating the extra pizza in the fridge earlier… and I'm pretty sure that peers that saved the pizza for Sunday don't reprimand Commanders. What part of this am I supposed to believe… That you are a tiger or actually pulling this off?"

A small woman stepped out. Her thick dirty blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail and tan _'U.S. ARMY'_ tank top hugging her curves. With Camouflage pants that hung on her hips, clearly a size too big and tan boots laced up to her knees she looked ready like an U.S. Army _Barbie_ doll.

Out of the corner of Roach's eye he saw Queen smile big. Clearing she was excited about having another female around.

"Uhh… You saw that?" Toad dropped his man-voice and scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment, "Haha… ya. Guys I was just playing around with you… Get back to work…" Laughter echoed through the hall from troops and member alike.

The young woman smiled, rolled her eyes and picked up her duffel bag of the ground. And within a millisecond, half of the men from 141 were over there.

"Hi…" Rocket smiled.

"Do you need any help with that miss?" Meat smiled.

"Where are you bunking?" Price asked.

"I'm Archer… What's you name?" Archer batted his short eyelashes.

"Hi…" Rocket smiled again.

"Umm… hello… I'm Jane. But please call me Baby." The young woman backed up against the wall uncomfortably.

"Babyyy…" they all sighed. Baby laughed nervously.

"Oi. Get your asses back to the bunks and stop scaring the poor lass! You all look ready about to jump on her!" a voice, tinted with a Scottish accent interrupted they're swooning.

"Yessir." Disappointed voice mummered and dispatched in all directions.

You see, in Roach's head the following situation would have carried on like this… -insert Twilight Zone music here-

"Oh Captain Mactavish!" Baby would swoon and place a hand over her forehead dramatically, "You saved me from the evil clutches of Treachery Force 141!"

Baby would wrap her arms around Captain's waist and he would draw her in close, "Anything for you, Baby." And add a little eyebrow action for emphasis.

"Oh Soap." The two became closer.

"Oh Baby." And closer…

"Oh Soap." And even closer…

Then poof. Ghost snapping his fingers in front of his face blew up Roach's imaginary situation. The masked man had ditched his red sunglasses and his pale blue eyes were visible. They were mixed with amusement and concern. More amusement than concern.

"You in there Mate?" the Englishman laughed.

"No. I was making up a romantic situation about Baby and Soap." Roach said abruptly and walked away, leaving Ghost confused and alone.

"Okaaayyy… Let's go with that…" Ghost raised his eyebrows and joined Queenie near Soap and Baby. Slinging his arm around Queen's shoulder he gently kissed the side of her head through his mask.

"Hi." Simon said smiling. Baby smiled back.

"You must be Simon. I'm Baby." She smiled at Queen, "I'm so glad I'm not the only girl anymore. I mean, with the rangers, only thing I see is guys. Not that's a bad thing anyway." Baby and Queen laughed together.

"I totally know where you are coming from." She said smiling, "C'mon… I'll show you around."

From behind the pair of women, Soap and Ghost stood together… "Those two are gonna' be one hell of a duo…"

"Tell me about it Mate."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: here's chapter 2! written by myself with the ever so wonderful help of ectob1B!**

**enjoi!**

**

* * *

**

The first weeks of being on this new base had turned out to be pretty good. Baby was bunked with two other men, Jared and Tom who often were not in the room. When they were, left Baby alone. This gave Baby time to read.

But, after a few days of being cooped up in her room (and finishing 3 of Ghost's books), Baby began to wander about the base, putting an end to her boredom. She would walk through the hallways, passing a few people. She would pass the Mess Hall which was always busy it seemed. She then passed the hospital like part of the building waving to Chemo as she passed by.

Finally one day, she wandered far enough to end up in the training facility. Many of the soldiers she had befriended were training the day she passed. Queen happened to be running the course near her as Baby stepped into the "locker room" which had a window, displaying the field. Things like bulletproof vests and riot shields were propped up against the lockers.

"What kind of course is this?" Baby mumbled to herself.

Out on the course, Queen could be heard swearing occasionally and then laughter from the men on the course with her. Kneeling behind a makeshift barrier, Queen went to reload her weapon and looked up to see Baby.

"Hey guys! Baby's here!" Queen smiled and the shooting stopped. Shouts were heard at the far end of the room, and the men emerged from what looked like Batting Cages. Guns rested in their hands as they entered the locker room again.

"What's up?" Queen laughed propping her gun against her locker, "Finally get bored of reading?"

"Yeah. After a while, Stephen King and Stephanie Meyer get a little boring." Baby chuckled.

"I thought Stephanie Meyer was always boring…" Roach mused from the other side of the room, "Sparkly vampires and shirtless werewolves… We've got those here at the base. Just look at Ghost and Mactavish."

"Oi! I have shirts on more than Jacob!" MacTavish's brows furrowed and Baby laughed.

"Mate… I don't sparkle. But I will suck your blood." Roach paled and backed into his little corner near his locker. Queen playfully slapped Ghost shoulder and he slapped back.

"Don't sass me."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Okay you two, you know how _adorable _we all think that is but please, if you proceed to suck faces, do it in you bunk room. Not the locker room." Price commented. Baby rolled her eyes and plopped down on the bench in front of Queen's locker.

"Good idea." Ghost remarked trying to drag Queen out of the room. Queen, in turn, playfully slapped his arm.

"Is it hard?"

"My dick or the course?" Toad piped from the near MacTavish. A loud bang was followed by, "Ow. Sorry sir."

"Eh. I would wait a little before we run you through it Baby." Ghost commented, "Rookies never got it in them."

Baby narrowed her eyes.

"Trust me. I was a first grade teacher and I worked with EOD." Baby highfived Queen, "I think I got it in me."

Baby smiling glanced in the direction of her Captain. Mactavish was in the process of removing his bulletproof vest, revealing a fitting U.S. ARMY tank like hers. Muscles could easily be made out and Baby caught him smirking at her.

Coughing and looking away, Baby's cheeks had turned a light pink color. Queen smiled at Baby and whispered, "Oooooh. Someone's crushing on our Captainnnn."

Baby replied by shooting her a sarcastic smile and rolling her eyes.

"I think we should let her have a run through." All eyes were diverted to the entrance to the locker room. Standing in the doorway was an older man with graying hair and a mustache stood.

"Sir!" They were all up and saluting before he could take another step into the crowded room.

"At ease soldiers… Miss Sutton is as qualified as anyone to run this course. I think you should give it a shot."

Baby smiling nodded.

"Yessir."

"Get suited up. I'll be watching from upstairs. Captain, please help her." I nodded and started off near MacTavish. Awkwardly he handed Baby his bulletproof vest and she thanked him. Throwing it over her shoulders and strapping it up in the front Baby nabbed a helmet from the nearest locker, which happened to be Rocket's.

Rocket smiled and said, "Hi…" Baby in turn, laughed nervously and walked away.

"Here, take this, I'll bring you down to the pit. Your goal is to run through it as fast as you can, and the kill hostile targets. Civilians will be marked too, so be careful. Follow me." After handing Baby a M9, with the safety on, he started off for the door.

Baby began to buckle Rocket's helmet onto her head and moving blonde wisps of hair out of her eyes. Jogging up the steps next to MacTavish she sighed. He smiled at her at patted her back gently.

"Don't worry Baby. You'll do fine." He reached over and clicked the safety off her gun, "Go get 'em Babe."

Smiling back, Baby nodded, "Yessir."

Stepping into the first art of the run-through, Baby took a moment to take in her surroundings. The Pit seemed to lead outside and above helicopters and jets could be seen flying about. Barbed wire lined the top of the fences, and tall searchlights could be seen beyond the course. Broken wooden flats were laid against the charred and crumbling sandstone walls.

In front of her, multiple obstacles crowded the path to what looked like a room in the far end. All of a sudden, metal panels popped up behind the traffic barriers and such. On the front, some had a man raising a gun and others had a young boy wearing an out of fashion striped T-shirt.

Taking off, Baby shot at the "terrorists" and tried to keep her gun away from the "civilians". But, finally her itchy trigger finger gave way and the bullet cut through the air, hitting the civilian panel.

A loud buzzer rang through The Pit.

"Don't worry lass, that's only one. Advance to the next part. Enter the room to your right." Spinning on her heel, Baby was glad to hear Soap's voice through her radio. The war-hardened man made her feel a little better about the run through.

"Thank you Soap." She replied lightly.

"Your welcome Baby." Came the response.

Stepping into the dark room, three targets popped up at the same time.

_Ping, ping, ping._

The sound of a bullet hitting metal echoed through the empty room as Baby continued on through the course. Careening gracefully over the fallen plates of metal, Baby jogged up the stairs.

And came face to face with a solid steel plate.

* * *

Baby woke up in the infirmary and to the intoxicating smell of antibacterial soap. Groaning, Baby reached at her head, as a horrible headache came on. She rolled to her side, clutching her throbbing cranium, cursing silently. She opened her eyes and saw Chemo checking over a clipboard, flipping through the sheets of pristinely white paper.

"Baby! Good morning," Chemo smiled at her happily, "How's your head?"

"Eh. It's been better." Baby chuckled running a hand through her thick blonde hair.

In walked Shepard, smiling, "Congrats Baby, you set a new record for the training course. You were also the first one to successfully knock themselves unconscious on a run through the pit too."

General turned to walk out before adding, "Nice black-eye you got out there too."


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, mis amigos y amigas! Lol yes, it is ecto1B, the author of "The Ghost that Haunted Me." I feel really bad that this amazing story has tons of chapters from AstroRen's UberNova and not me, but I have been really busy with my story. So finally, I wrote this. :D Thanks to AstroRen's UberNova for all the help!

NOTE: I don't own the lyrics, music, vocals, ANYTHING of the song used in the chapter below. All rights go to their rightful owners. I just thought the boys should sing some... :D

Read, Enjoy, Review!

-ecto1B

* * *

"Hey 'Tavish, can you sing?" Baby wondered, sitting down on the couch next to him. She leaned her elbows on her knees and pursed her lips.  
MacTavish, who'd been scanning over a newspaper with much interest, glanced at her warily. "Uh… no."

Queen, who had just now entering the room, also entered the conversation. "That's the biggest lie I've ever heard, Soap," she told him sternly, strolling over to the connecting kitchen and opening the fridge (Their rec room had a small kitchen intended for in-between meals). "You've got a great voice."

The captain snorted ruefully. "When have you heard me sing?"

Queen pulled a Sprite, a Coke, and a bottle of Russian beer from the bottom drawer and carried the three drinks over to the couch. She plopped down on the other side of MacTavish, handing Baby the Coke, dropping the beer in her captain's lap, and then breaking the tab of the Sprite. She sipped at the can's edge lightly, peering over MacTavish's shoulder at the random headlines on the paper.

"Remember last year? When you guys had that High School Musical Sing It! singing contest?" Baby almost choked on her drink at that sentence. "You and Ghost sang 'Bet On It' as a duet, and you were amazing?"

Slowly, MacTavish folded the newspaper up, set it on the coffee table, cracked open his bottle of Baltika, and flashed an angry face at Queen. "You know you didn't have to mention that." His eyebrows bent inward towards his eyes, as if to add "In front of Baby."

"You sang a Zac Efron song?" Baby was stifling a huge bout of laughter. "Seriously?"

MacTavish spun to look at her. "Hey, Ghost sang with me. It was for a dare, too. Whoever got the highest score—"

"What're you sayin' 'bout me, mate?" A man in a black balaclava with a skull on the front stepped into the room with Archer. Archer snagged the box of Cheez-Its from the counter, while Ghost went to stand behind Queen.

"That singin' thing we did way back when," groaned MacTavish, resting his face in his hands. "The bloody lass decided to bring it up!"

Ghost rested his hands on Queen's shoulders defensively. "Watch yourself, ya numpty. That's my lass you're referring to."

"How romantic…" Archer cooed from the kitchen, pressing the Cheez-It box to his cheek and beaming cutely. "And so the Ghost fell in love with the Queen…"

"Twilight freak," Queen muttered.

"Anyway…" Baby rolled her eyes at how easily they'd strayed off topic. "Soap, I wanna hear you sing something really badly." Her face transformed into an adorable puppy-dog pout. "Please?"

"Yeah, we can play more High School Musical Sing It! together!" Ghost suggested, only trying to help get his captain to sing.  
"Please?" Queen begged.

"Pretty please?" Archer stuffed a handful of crackers into his mouth. "That was so funny the last time we did that!" Nobody understood a word he said, however, for the crackers in his mouth made everything sound like "jkdjfdkserisk!"

MacTavish sighed and groaned. "Fine." Everyone fist-pumped in victory around him, but he quickly added, "But no High School Musical. We'll play that other singing game we have… the American Idol one."

Baby bolted from the couch and dashed to the huge 65-inch flat screen TV sitting on the entertainment center. When she moved, MacTavish scooted over to make room for Ghost, who immediately sat down and wrapped an arm around Queen. Archer dove for the leather recliner, almost breaking it as he landed. At the TV, Baby started up the Wii, inserting the American Idol Encore game disk, and flinging the Wii remote at Archer. She also plugged two microphones into the back of the system, lobbing one to MacTavish and the other to Ghost.

Ghost caught the mic with one hand and tilted his head in confusion. "Wait… when did I say I was gonna sing?"

MacTavish gave the lieutenant's arm a good slap. "'Cos you volunteered me, that's why!"

"Yeah, Ghost, American Idol Encore wouldn't be the same without you," Archer teased. "We need someone to do harmony with 'Tavish's voice, anyway."

"And we can rotate the mics so everyone can sing," Baby told them.

Queen winked at Baby. "Don't you think it would be fair if we choose the song Ghost and MacTavish sing? And then they can choose our song?" She ignored MacTavish's exaggerated gasp and continued to look at Baby. "'Cause I don't know about you, but I have a few ideas for these guys…"

* * *

After a few minutes, the game had loaded, and Ghost and MacTavish stood in front of the TV with their microphones in hand. Archer was controlling the game, so he selected the characters that would represent the two men in their singing battle. Finally, they reached the song selection screen.

"So… what song did you two decide on?" asked Archer, rolling his neck and yawning.

Immediately, Queen jumped up from the couch and went to Archer's side. She took the remote from him and then began scrolling down the lengthy list of songs. Then, she motioned to Baby.

"Come here! We gotta decide on a song for them."

Baby hurried and stood next to her. "Ghost, Soap, turn around and don't look at the TV screen. We'll make the song a surprise."

Ghost—who'd taken off his sunglasses—begged Queen with his electric-blue eyes. "Queen, love, please make it bearable. For my sake."

At his plead, Queen threw her head back and laughed. "Oh, don't worry, Ghostie. You'll survive the song…" she lowered her voice, "but it's MacTavish I worry about…"

The two girls formed a football-like huddle and began debating on the song choice. Back by the TV, Ghost and MacTavish gulped nervously and gave Archer painful looks of dread.

"Don't let them do this to us, mate," MacTavish said, holding the microphone as if it was a piece of garbage: between his thumb and index finger.

"We're good blokes; we never did anything to harm ya'." He made a sickening face to emphasize his dislike of the girls choosing the song.  
"Show us some mercy, Archer, ol' buddy," Ghost added desperately.

Archer shrugged and reclined in the chair. "Eh, sorry sirs, but I don't think I can help you with this." His eyes darted to the back wall of the rec room. "Maybe Price can."

"What are you doing, Soap?" Captain Price inquired, strolling inside the room with three other 141 soldiers at his heels. "I thought Shepherd was runnin' through some new tactics with ya'."

MacTavish groaned. "That was a while ago, Price. Now it seems like poor Ghost and I will be doing some singin' as torture."

"Singing?" Neon echoed, taking a seat on the second couch. The two other soldiers, Chemo and Jester, did the same. "Excuse me for saying, sirs, but I had no idea you had singing voices!"

Ghost put a hand to his forehead. "That's the thing, Neon. We don't."

Conveniently, Queen and Baby left their huddle at that exact moment.

"Uh, Ghost, you do," Queen told him, grabbing the two men by the shoulder and spinning them around so they wouldn't see the TV. "Now don't look." Her eyes scanned around the room at the others. "And no one tells them what song it is, okay?"

* * *

By now, everyone was seated somewhere about the room. A few other 141 soldiers had heard the commotion in the rec room—Roach, Meat, Toad, Bearcat—and they'd joined the group, too. Everyone was anxious to hear their commanding officers belt out a tune… chosen by Baby and Queen. Neon, Chemo and Jester all leaned forward with their elbows on their knees, eyes wide and ears perked. Price had taken MacTavish's seat on the other couch, while Baby and Queen joined him. Archer was still resting on his leather recliner; the box of Cheez-Its propped on the chair's armrest. The men that had just come in sat down on the floor around the entertainment center. And MacTavish and Ghost—the unlucky men they were—still stood in the center of the room near the TV with their backs facing towards the screen and their foreheads wet with perspiration.

When everyone agreed not to tell, Queen maneuvered the Wii cursor down the list, clicking on one that made everyone in the room burst out laughing. Even Price couldn't hide a growing smile from behind his beard.

"What?" Ghost and MacTavish cried in unison, glancing frantically at their friends.

"Oi, Price, tell me what's so funny!" MacTavish pleaded to his old friend.

Price chuckled. "You'll see."

Ghost locked eyes with Queen once more. "Please, love?"

Queen had to tear her eyes from his before she succumbed to his sheer sexiness. "Sorry, babe. I can't tell you." On the TV screen, the song was loading. "You won't have to wait much longer, though. It's almost ready."

"Can we turn around yet?"

"Hold your horses, Soap!" Baby yelled, flinging a pillow at his face. "Give it two seconds!"

Finally, the song finished loading, and the American Idol stage appeared on the screen. Ghost and MacTavish's characters stood in the middle, and the animation of the crowd cheering bordered the entire TV screen.

Queen sat down on one of the couch's armrests and pointed at the screen. "Okay, boys. You can turn around now."

The second they turned around, the techno autotuned vocals of Lady Gaga ripped through the TV's surround sound speakers. A long bar with the lyrics appeared at the top of the screen, signaling Ghost and MacTavish to start singing.

"BAD ROMANCE?" MacTavish practically screeched, letting Ghost sing the first part. "ARE YOU BLOODY MAD?"

By now, everyone was dying of laughter. They weren't able to answer the poor captain.

"RA RA AH AH AHH!" Ghost and MacTavish sang reluctantly, having to raise their voice to overpower the booming music erupting from the speakers. "ROMA ROM-MAH-MAHH! GA GA OOH-LA LA! WANT YOUR BAD ROMANCE!"

Queen and Baby high-fived at their accomplishment. Their men were singing a Lady Gaga song together.

"I want your ugly, I want your disease. I want your everything as long as it's free. I want your love… love, love, love, I want your love," MacTavish chanted, remaining frozen in place. Even while some of the men stood up and began dancing around them, the two singers apparently believed that singing the song was bad enough. They let their feet glue to the floor and their eyes to the TV.

"I want your drama, the touch of your hand." Ghost sang with slight enthusiasm, unlike his captain. "I want your leather studded kiss in the sand. I want your love… love, love, love, I want your love…" Ghost glanced behind him at Queen and winked.

Both men let their voices grow a bit quieter, singing together. "You know that I want you. And you know that I need you. I want it bad, bad romance."

The speakers became woofers as the chorus blared through. Now everyone was standing and dancing: shaking their butts, doing the sprinkler, grinding against empty air, and bobbing their heads. Even Ghost began to get into it, noticing that Queen was dancing wildly to the addictive beat. MacTavish was trying not to dance, but his eyes grazed over Baby's swaying body, and he instantly succumbed. The two men belted out the chorus, not caring if they looked like lunatics.

"I WANT YOUR LOVE, AND I WANT YOUR REVENGE! YOU AND ME COULD WRITE A BAD ROMANCE! I WANT YOUR LOVE, AND ALL YOUR LOVE IS REVENGE! YOU AND ME COULD WRITE A BAD ROMANCE!"

At the next part, Ghost and MacTavish tossed their microphones to Baby and Queen, who joyously sung the next small part.  
"Ohhh! Caught in a bad romance! Ohhh! Caught in a bad romance!" The microphones returned to their rightful owners, but the entire room exploded into the next part. Everyone jumped up and down together.

"RA RA AH AH AHH! ROMA ROM-MAH-MAHH! GA GA OOH-LA LA! WANT YOUR BAD ROMANCE!"

MacTavish approached Baby and looked her straight in the eye, singing the next verse to her. She laughed and mouthed the words along with him.

"I want your horror, I want your design! 'Cause you're a criminal as long as you're mine! I want your love!" MacTavish tipped her chin with his finger and grinned. "Love, love, love, I want your love."

At the other microphone, Ghost had managed to wrap the cord once around Queen to keep her in place; his eyes danced with eagerness. His balaclava was rolled up above his top lip so he could sing clearer.

"I want your psycho, your vertical stick. Want you in my rear window, baby, you're sick. I want your love! Love, love, love, I want your love!" He tapped his lips against her neck, unwrapped the cord from around her, and stepped back to join MacTavish. They whispered the bridge.  
"You know that I want you. And you know that I need you. I want it bad, bad romance."

Just as everyone began bellowing the chorus, the power went out. All the lights, the machines, the entertainment center, everything shut off. The TV screen flicked off, and the light on the Wii turned red. Everyone but MacTavish stopped singing and dancing.

"I want your love, and I want your revenge!" MacTavish sang, and suddenly he realized the music had stopped. He opened his eyes and let the mic slip through his fingers.

"Oops."

If it wasn't for the sunset dipping outside the windows, the rec room would've been pitch dark. Instead, the faint glow from the horizon enabled everyone to see where they were going as they tried to maneuver out of the room.

"Who the hell turned the power off?" Chemo asked furiously. "I was enjoying that!" He stumbled into Queen, knocking her into Ghost's arms.

"Sorry, Queen."

"No problem," Queen replied, regaining her balance with Ghost's help. He cradled her against his chest and helped her out of the room.

"I think we were all enjoying that, Chemo," Price said. "Too bad the power's out. We never saw who won."

MacTavish nodded at Ghost. "Don' worry. We'll be having a rematch very soon." His eyebrows lowered. "And I'll win."

Ghost chuckled. "I dunno about that, mate. I'm pretty sure I was winning that Lady Gaga one by a lot." He shrugged.

"You were winning and seducing Queen at the same time," Roach pointed out. Both Queen's and Ghost's face turned crimson at his remark, while the rest of the team snickered.  
"Hey, 'Tavish was doing a pretty good job with Baby," Neon sniggered. It was their turn to blush.

"I still wanna know who turned the damn power off!" Chemo complained. "We didn't have a power outage! The other buildings still have light!" He pointed out the nearest window at the brightly lit mess hall across the way.

Just then, the lights flashed back on, and everyone sighed in relief.

"Must've been a bad wire," Baby guessed.

But suddenly, Ozone stumbled over to the rec room's doorway. His face was blood red with embarrassment. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Hey, Ozone!" Queen greeted her friend. "What's the matter? You don't look too good…"

Gulping, Ozone replied. "I-I-I'm sorry, sirs," he directed his apology to Price, MacTavish and Ghost. "One of the pipes above the b-barracks broke, and Rook told me t-to go shut off the power to th-the barracks before the water l-leaked into the rooms." He fixed his collar nervously. "But I accidentally m-messed up the w-w-wires and shut the power t-to the rec room… and the water flooded th-three bedrooms…"

Ghost's eyes grew wide with suspicion. "Which three?"

Ozone coughed. "Uh… the th-three near the back of the building…"

At this, Price, MacTavish, and Ghost all gasped.

"Our rooms?"


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm back with my next chapter! Yes, it is me! ecto1B at your service!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

DA FLUFF CHAPTER!

"Sir, while our rooms are being cleaned, where should we stay?" MacTavish inquired. "We don't have any spare rooms. Since the new recruits came—"

"You three will have to bunk with others who are currently companionless in their rooms," Shepherd cut him off before the young captain could begin feeding him useless information. "Or get those soldiers to join others, and borrow their rooms." His dusty handlebar moustache twitched slightly. "The custodians will only require at least three days to mop up the water. It won'tbe a permanent move."

Next to MacTavish, Price and Ghost stood, listening in on their currentsituation. Since the water pipes had broken above their rooms in the barracks, they had to camp out somewhere else. And coming to Shepherd for advice wasn't turning out the way they'd planned it to. They'd hoped he'd be more concerned

about their rooms flooding, but he really could care less. Something else was on his mind at the moment.

"We can bunk with anyone, sir?" MacTavish asked, glancing back at the two men and giving them a suggestive look.

Shepherd was too busy with something on the nearby monitor to pick up what MacTavish was implying. "Of course, Captain. So long as it doesn't create a problem. Now, sirs, excuse me. I must attend to a situation with the Rangers in the US." He stood straight up and saluted the men. "Dismissed."

After saluting him back, the three men left the briefing tent and made their way over to the barracks together. Huge grins had drawn themselves on MacTavish and Ghost's faces (well, behind Ghost's balaclava) as they walked.

Price was just dumbfounded.

"Wha's with the smile, Soap?" Price put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Something happen that I didn't get?"

Ghost chuckled. "Well, I know why I'm smiling, but I sure as hell don't know why he is." He slapped MacTavish on the back. "What's the back story, mate? Why are you so bloody happy?"

They entered the barracks and made their way to the rec room, where they knew most of the soldiers would be hanging around. The halls were fairly empty, save for Chemo and Rocket, who were having a random arm-wrestle in the middle of the hallway.

"You'll see, Ghost," MacTavish replied slyly, entering the rec room with the smile still perched upon his chapped lips. "There's a good reason."

At the entertainment center, Baby and Queen were engaged in a fierce Mario Kart Wii race. A small group of men surrounded them, cheering and clapping for the girls. Clinking beers were in most of their hands, sloshing around and spilling on the floor and couches. Queen was playing as Luigi on the left side

of the screen, while Baby was driving around as Rosalina on a huge motorcycle.

"SON OF A BUSINESSMAN!" Queen screeched as Luigi plummeted from the rainbow-colored track. "Stupid Rainbow Road…"

"I know!" Baby exclaimed, ramming into Bowser and sending him sailing off the road. "This is the hardest damn level in the entire freaking game… how do you go one lap without falling off?"

Ghost, Price and MacTavish joined the onlookers around the TV, and contributed to the laughter when Queen—again—was sent plunging from the race.

Finally, the last driver crossed the finish line, and the race was over. Baby and Queen lethargically passed the Wii remotes on, plopping themselves down on the couch and sighing in defeat. Just as they sat down, both girls felt hands on their heads, and they yelped in unison.

"HOLY SH—" Baby began cursing, but MacTavish brought his hand down from her blonde head and over her mouth to smother the noise. Queen, on the other hand, was startled enough to grab her offender by the arm and fling him over her head. Ghost landed on the ground in front of her with a thud. He winced.

Queen put her hands to her mouth and gasped. "Oh my GOD, Ghost!" She fell to her knees in front of him and helped him up. "I'm so sorry!" The attention in the room had transferred from Mario Kart and to Ghost being flung through the air by Queen, and muffled laughter came from everyone. "I didn't mean to—"

Grimacing and pressing a firm hand to his ribcage, Ghost hobbled onto his feet, but let Queen support him as he stood.

"No, no, it's alright, Queen," he managed. "I-I'm fine, really."

"Woah, Ghost, you got beaten by a girl," Roach teased from across the room. Queen sent him her famous death-glare, and his jaw snapped shut almost instantly.

"Watch your mouth, Bug," she hissed. "It was an act of self-defense. I didn't beat him." She giggled weakly, planting a tender kiss on Ghost's masked temple. "In fact, I'm sure he could completely destroy me any other time."

MacTavish went around the couch and helped Queen stabilize him. "You alright, mate? That was brutal." He also laughed. "Now we know not to sneak up on the lass ever again."

From her place on the couch, Baby slapped MacTavish's leg. "Uh, and what about me, Soap Man?"

"Well, you're not the one who threw someone over your head," Price pointed out. "Queen just nearly killed—"

"I didn't try to kill him!" Queen insisted, sounding like she was about to start crying from the guilt. "I was just—"

Ghost, who was slowly recovering from the pain, pulled Queen close to his chest and frowned at Price.

"Leave her alone, eh?" he said to Price. "She didn't mean it, and I'm not mad at her. It's alright."

Once the tension in the air had evaporated, MacTavish sat down next to Baby on the couch and put his elbows on his knees. He studied her for a moment with his sapphire-blue eyes, and then spoke.

"So, Baby," he began, clearing his throat to get her attention. "You heard that our rooms were flooded, right?"

She half-nodded. "Yeah…"

"And you know that until they clean the mess up, Price, Ghost and I don't have a place to sleep."

"Yes…" Baby blinked and tilted her head. "Is this gonna turn out the way I think it will?" She exchanged a knowing look with Queen, who in turn, started to confront Ghost with the same inquiry.

MacTavish's cheeks turned red. "Uh… maybe?"

With a sigh, the blonde-haired woman shut her eyes. "Lay it on me," Baby said finally. "What are you going to ask me?"

MacTavish took a deep breath. "Well, I was wondering if—since your two roommates are in Afghanistan training—I could bunk with you in your room."

He forced a begging smile.

Baby laughed. "You wanna bunk with me?" She glanced over at Ghost. "Not with your lieutenant?"

"Ghost wanted to bunk with Queen," the captain explained.

"And Price?"

MacTavish bit his lip. "…With anyone. He doesn't mind."

Pausing only for a moment, Baby kept a straight face. "Hey Queen, how do you feel about this offer?" Baby asked her friend. "Negotiable? Take it or leave it?"

Queen put a hand to her hip and distributed her weight on her right leg, skimming her eyes over the masked man standing before her as if he was a mannequin in a store window. She pursed her lips and tilted her head back and forth in deep consideration. Ghost visibly gulped.

"Sleep in the same room as this man?" she said playfully, tapping her index finger against her chin. "That seems like an ambitious proposition… it could also result in some scandalous rumors…" Pausing, she fought a smile. "I think it could work… Baby, you for this? I'm on the fence…"

The two women continued to treat the matter as a business opportunity, holding straight faces and speaking professionally. MacTavish and Ghost listened in, at a loss for words at their playful banter.

"I see positives and negatives to each choice," said Baby. "But I firmly believe the favorable outcomes heavily outweigh the bad."

* * *

"So it's decided? We bunk with them?"

Baby nodded and turned to MacTavish. She stuck out a hand.

"We've come to our conclusion," she told him, as if he hadn't been sitting there the entire time. "We say yes to your proposal."

"Were you really considering not bunking with me?" Ghost asked as the two of them strolled inside Queen's room. "Be honest. I didn't wanna force anything—"

Queen pivoted around and grabbed his shoulders in a firm hold.

"Are you seriously asking me that, Simon?" she huffed, and he winced at the sound of his real name. She only seemed to use it when she was trying to make a point. He'd mentioned before that he'd prefer she just call him 'Ghost,' but Queen argued that she, herself, loved that name, and thought it was sexy.

Ghost didn't have it in him to disagree with that. "Me, say no to that kind of request?"

Releasing his shoulders, she went over to the beds and climbed to the top bunk. Ghost thought about following her—the romantic act would definitely put him on her good list again. But since she was appalled by his actions earlier, he decided against it. Instead, Ghost leaned his arms on the top bunk railing.

He pulled his mask off his face and stuffed it in his jacket pocket.

"Queen, I didn't mean it like that," he said earnestly. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't feel uncomfortable about being in a room alone—"

Without warning, Queen moved closer to him, grabbed him by the desert-tan scarf swathing his neck, and brought his lips to hers. Ghost was caught off-guard by her fierce motion, but kissed her just as passionately. He stood on his tiptoes to better reach her, running his gloved fingers through her wild mass of red hair. After a moment, Queen urgently tugged at him with her hands, as if she wasn't sitting on the top bunk and he wasn't on the ground. Her erratic action was driving Ghost insane with thirst as he strained to stand higher.

The dim, plain room around them melted into a spiraling void that inhaled and made all their troubles cease to exist. Now it was only the two, locked in an adrenalized kiss that continued to send pulses of desire cascading through their bodies.

* * *

"So this is my room," Baby said unenthusiastically, motioning around the room with one hand and then plopping herself down on the bottom bunk. "I sleep here. I'd prefer not to be on the top bunk, if you don't mind."

MacTavish shrugged. "It's okay." He leaned against the wall and exhaled. "I like being up high."

Baby dipped her head in agreement, but didn't say anything. She put her elbows on her knees and watched him glance around the room with much interest. His blue eyes scanned over each piece, then finally rested on her hunched frame.

"So…" he prompted. "What do you wanna talk about?"

Baby pondered his question. "Uh… how about… what are you afraid of?"

MacTavish jolted in surprise. "Oh, uhm… wait, you're not gonna try to scare me with it if I tell you, right?"

"No way. What is it?"

MacTavish gulped and brought his voice down to a whisper. "It's kinda stupid, but… I'm afraid of dogs."

He winced and prepared himself for her laughter, but none came. Her face remained serious, but now carried slight concern.

"And why's that?" she asked him.

"It's a long story," he replied, itching the scalp along his pitch-black mohawk.

Baby crossed her legs and rested against her palms. "Well, then give me the long story—short."

With a sigh, MacTavish slid down the side of the wall and landed on the ground. He pulled his head back, staring at the ceiling in contemplation.

"When I was younger, a dog attacked me," he said finally.

Baby gasped. "How old were you?"

"Seven."

"Why'd it attack you?"

"I was lazy on my way home from school. Crossed through a neighbor's yard. They had a nasty black dog that went after me the moment I set foot in the grass. Chewed my leg off, just about." He paused, watching Baby cup her hands around her mouth in shock. "Thankfully, the woman that lived in the house next door spotted me and had her two teenage sons pull the dog off of me. She called my mother, and then took me to the hospital, where I got stitched up. That damn dog was put down two days later."

"And you've feared them ever since?" Baby managed to ask. Her eyes were still wide and full of astonishment. Hearing about her CO having a genuine fear of something was truly unsettling.

"Since then, I've feared dogs, large and small." His teeth gritted behind his lips. "I wish I wasn't so terrorized, but I've tried counseling about the matter, and none of it helped." Slowly, a small smirk pulled onto his lips.

"What about you? What are you afraid of?"

"Heights, and that's all you're getting," Baby said evasively, rushing to answer the rapidly beeping radio on the table nearby.

MacTavish chuckled. "I'll get the rest outta you some way or another…" he told her, almost sounding suggestive.

"Baby? Soap?" came Price's voice from the radio.

"Yes, Price?" the blonde answered.

"Shepherd wants to speak to all of us about something. Do you know where Ghost and Queen are? Neither is answering their radios."

MacTavish rolled his eyes. "Probably having it off in their room."

Baby coughed and sent him a disgusted glare. "Woah, Soap. Too much information, thank you."

"We'll go knock on their door and remind them that they actually have stuff to do besides—"

"NO, SOAP!" Baby demanded. "WE'LL JUST KNOCK. NOTHING ELSE!"

Price laughed. "Calm down, Baby. You have to learn to accept that if Queen and Ghost are kept in the same room together, eventually, things will happen." He paused for a second. "And who knows? The same might happen to you and Soap soon."

With embarrassed and red faces, Baby and MacTavish yelped and dashed from the bedroom, leaving Price's sniggering to fill the room from the radio's speaker.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hola, AstroRen's Uber Nova here... hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

Inside, Baby sat, bored out of her mind. She shifted in her seat and moved her food around with her fork. The mess was unbelievably quiet. Doors leading to the outside had been opened in the far corners and gunshots and the voices of drill instructors could be heard. Men ran by, drenched in sweat from the heat and sand caked on their faces and boots.

Just a normal day at the base.

So, ditching her mashed potatoes and gravy, Baby stood up and dumped her tray into the nearest trashcan. She took a few steps outside and the heat was already noticeable. On the horizon, those oh so annoying heat waves could be seen, shimmering.

Then something caught her attention.

In a far corner of the "plaza", there was a basketball court. Now, usually no one was ever on those basketball courts. Most of the time, soldiers preferred to be inside where AC was turned to full blast. But, today a crowd had gathered around the court and two men seemed to be duking it off.

As Baby approached she heard the ever so familiar shouts of her favorite Scottish captain.

"Hey Baby!" Baby spotted Queen watching from one of the corners. Making her way through the crowd, Baby took a spot near Queen and high-fived her, "Who's winning?"

"It's a tie." Queen laughed.

"Ah, you got nuffin' on me Ghostie!" through the crowd, Baby spotted Captain MacTavish, shirtless and drenched in sweat, taking a shot off of Ghost. The basketball bounced heavily off the rim and into Ghost's hands.

"Yeah? Well now I got the ball, mate!" Ghost had also ditched his shirt and his mask and now the only thing donning his face was his red sunglasses. Dribbling the dirty, sand covered ball, Ghost tried to spin around Soap.

He ended up coming face-first into the larger man's chest.

Falling to the ground, the ball slipped out of Ghost's hands and rolled straight to Baby. She stopped it with her foot.

"Hey boys." Picking up the basketball, Baby stepped onto the court dribbling slowly. She stopped at the three-point line, raised the ball and released. With ease the ball swished through the hoop.

"Ya! Go Baby!" the distinct voice of Archer could be heard cheering. Behind her, Queen stepped forward.

"Mind if I join?" she stepped towards the ball picked it up and proceeded to pass it straight to Ghost, "Two on two?"

MacTavish smiled. Ghost snatched his sunglasses off his face and tossed them to Rocket, "Hold these."

Queen then proceeded to ditch her shirt, exposing a black sports bra. Baby did the same.

"Our advantage: guys like to stare." Baby laughed and chucked her big gray T-shirt at Rocket. And on that note, the game had started. At half court, Price had volunteered to toss the ball up and the face off was in-between Soap and Baby. Ghost and Queen had already began slapping each other playfully and shoving before the ball was thrown in the air.

Price tossed the tan ball into the air.

Soap swatted it straight into Baby's hands. She then, in turn, took off down the court full speed dribbling lose to her body. Behind her, she heard her captain's quick footsteps.

"Bang! Lay up!" Tossing the ball up and hopping on one foot, the ball swirled around the hoop before falling in.

"Damn Babe… you're good." Soap panted. Baby patted his back gently.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on-" At half court, Queen and Ghost had already engaged in a lip lock, "..On you…"

"Oi! Lovebirds! Go play tongue-tennis somewhere else!" Soap shooed them off the course and they sat in the sand holding hands and smiling.

"One on one?" Baby asked, spinning the ball in her hands.

"One on one." Soap smiled at her and lunged for the ball. Quickly, she spun away to the left.

"Too slow." Baby started to dribble towards the hoop again, but was cut off by Soap. Jumping in front of her, he swatted the ball away and it bounced a few feet to the right. At this time, someone, probably Queen had proceeded to put on the radio. _Can't Touch This_ came on and Archer and the others began to laugh.

"Okay… Is that really necessary?" Baby asked as Soap dribbled past her, "Oh shit."

It was too late, and Soap had scored with much ease. He bobbed his head happily and Baby rolled her eyes.

"Remember how she said she was goin' easy on you, mate? I think that was a free-bee." Ghost commented.

"Oi! Shut your trap!" Mactavish laughed and smiled charmingly at Baby, "She was too busy staring at this." He motioned to his six pack and Baby's cheek turned a light pink color.

"Oh you've got it coming Soap…" She muttered.

You see, to MacTavish, Baby wasn't that intimidating. She was short, only about 5'5" and never really showed a 'fierce side'. She was a sweet, young, beautiful woman who somehow had been recruited into the 141. Then again, Queen was the same way… Until she went out on her first mission. So when Baby rammed into Soap in the 4th quarter of their one on one game, you can imagine the surprise that came to him when he fell straight to the ground.

"Ow…" from the hot ground, he saw Baby dribble up to the hoop and score. The game was over.

He lost…. To Baby…

The young woman sauntered over, hips swaying. _"She's small, but damn. What a body…"_

"Good game Captain…" She through out a hand and lugged the bigger man up off the ground. Soap ran a hand through his dark mohawk and smiled. By now, the crowd had cleared out.

"Good game Baby," MacTavish sighed and snatched his shirt from it's spot on the side line, "But… I expect to beat you next time."

He winked playfully at Baby and made his way off to the locker rooms, probably to take a shower.

Baby stood in the middle of the court, basketball tucked under her arm. Queen patted her shoulder reassuringly and took the ball. She dribbled up the court, shot and scored.

"I think he likes you." Ghost commented to Baby.

"I agree." Queen smiled happily and passed the ball back. She then stopped dead in her tracks.

"Wait- where did our shirts go?" The two young women groaned.

"Rocket…"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Nova here, have fun with this one. manhunt is FTW.

* * *

The base had been thrown into lazed trance. Soldiers had been more tired than usual, the others more sluggish. Overall, to Baby and Queen, it was like things had become super-mega-uber boring over night. Even the Game room that had been full of singing soldiers and laughter a few days ago had become quiet.

"I'm bored." Queen mumbled. The two girls were currently laying on the game room's carpeted floor, heads resting on elbows, the ever-so-exciting game of Scrabble in front of them. "I didn't think I'd ever say this… but, Shepard needs to give us more work."

Baby scoffed, "I haven't even been on my first mission yet!"

Both females groaned loudly and rolled onto their backs. With heads touching, the two girls sighed heavily and flopped their limbs out to the side tiredly. At the same time they exclaimed that they needed something to do. Several seconds passed before they both sat up and looked at each other.

"Manhunt!" They smiled wide and hopped up from their spot on the beige rug. Exiting the room quickly, both girls skidded down the hall yelping to any soldiers passing, "Manhunt! Meet in the Mess if you wanna' play!"

Queen, who had raced ahead of Baby, stopped abruptly causing the blonde to run headfirst into her back. She fell to the ground with an, "Oof!"

"Sorry Baby!" Queen spun on her heel to help her friend up off the cold, tile floor. Grasping her comrade's hand, Baby hauled herself off the ground and smiled sheepishly.

"It's all good," she rubbed her bottom, "That hurt though…"

"Soap! Ghost! Price!" Queen rounded the corner calling their names. Baby knew where she was now. The locker rooms. Queen pushed the sweeping door open and a series of shouts were heard.

"Love, I have no pants on!" The surprise in Ghost's voice was distinct.

"All the more reason for me to come in!" Queen laughed.

"_I_ have no pants on!" Called Soap. Queen frowned, "Nevermind then…"

"Do I dare ask what you were doing in there?" Baby called out.

"Uh… Baby! Don't come in!" a loud bang followed Roach's request, "Ow… Stupid lockers!"

"Guys hurry up and change! We're going to play Manhunt!"

Within 15 seconds of Queen saying that, and quite a few… interesting… noises from the locker room later, the boys had appeared in the doorway. They all showed up rather quickly, throwing up random positions, trying to act a tad normal.

"Uh… What?" Soap asked as Baby eyed him slowly.

"Your pants are on backwards…" her CO looked down, cursed and rushed back into the locker room. Within 10 seconds, he was back. Pants on and with a smile on his face.

"You were saying-" Ghost started but Queen cut him off.

"Me and Baby are bored so we are starting a game of Manhunt," Queen smiled and hugged Ghost around his waist, "Will you play with us pleaseeee?"

Ghost looked down at the beautiful young redhead grasping his waist. How could he possibly say no?

"Why not?" Ghost smiled through his mask and patted her head gently, "What harm can a little manhunt do?"

* * *

Quite a few people had gathered into the Mess Hall. Word had apparently spread quickly, and most of the soldiers couldn't wait to put down their pens, take a break and have some fun. God knows that's why Price was here.

Strolling back and forth in front of them was Queen. By her side was Baby, her arms crossed and standing patiently.

"Now… This game of Manhunt shall be like nothing any of you have ever played, got it?" Queen smirked at the faces of her fellow soldiers, "No boundaries. Everything is permitted. Just try not to shoot or kill anyone okay? Team will be formed. Pairs only. Baby and I will start, and after we count to 100… We will hunt you down, slap you silly, and leave. 1…2…"

The room shot to life, men hopped up, and ran out of the Mess leaving Baby and Queen counting to themselves. The two girls laughed and stopped counting.

"Did you see how fast they booked it outta here?" Baby snorted. Queen laughed.

"Aw, man. I love this game…" The two started counting again, faster and stopped at 99. Upon shouting 'Ready or not, here we come!', the two dame split up and went their separate ways.

The hunt was on.

* * *

Queen snuck around the corners of the hallways quietly, the only sound was her slow breathing. Peeking into rooms, she found no one… yet. She passed the Infirmary silently, waving to Chemo. Continuing on, she smiled to herself… Ghost and Roach had run this way…

Kicking open the locker room door, she smirked.

"Oh shit." Roach's eyes widened. He was stationed on the top of the lockers, lying fat on his stomach, about to roll to the right had fall off, landing on the other end. Roach landed with a _thud_ and started off out the door on the other end of the room. Queen followed him out into the hallway, her footsteps echoing along with the sound of steady Roach's. She was gaining on him, almost there! At the end of the hall she saw Baby round the corner.

"'Ello love." The sound of Ghost next to her scared her, and before she knew it, she was in the darkness of the supply closet with her lover and a fir grasp was around her waist.

Roach sighed with relief and doubled back, heading for the Pit.

"Baby! Get him!" Queen only managed to squeak out before Ghost's lips covered hers. She smiled and giggled when he broke the kiss, "Awww… I was enjoying that!" Once again, Ghost's lips met hers. Oh, how Queen loved manhunt.

* * *

Baby raced around the corner, back through the locker room, tripping over helmets and riot shields. Curses flew out of her mouth as she skidded out the door, nearly loosing her balance on the gravel beneath her.

Following Roach up the stairs she skipped up, 2 at a time.

At the top of the stairs, Baby saw the Pit. Roach has raced into there in his desperate attempt to escape her. Baby tenderly touched her eye. The dark circle around it reminded her to be careful, and watch it when she came up that staircase.

Running into the course, Baby scouted the area. Roach was no where in sight.

Catching her breath, she looked more. On the roof, behind barriers, no Roach. But, out of the corner of her eye she saw movement. It was in the farrest room… The one that had that bloody staircase.

Without thinking twice, she leapt over the cement traffic barrier in front of her and charged full speed to the room. Glancing around, she checked everywhere. Only option, up the stairs. Jogging up, Baby came to the top.

_Whap!_

Her hands met with the steal plate, sending her tumbling backwards. Closing her eyes, Baby prepared to meet the concrete stairs behind her, but instead, landed in a pair of warm arms.

Opening one eye, she looked up. It was Soap.

"Captain…" She regained her balance and leaned on him for support. Glancing up quickly at him she couldn't help but smile. His bright blue eyes glittered with humor, and his pale lips turned up into a small smirk. She blushed and looked away, but his hand caught her chin and brought it back.

"You alright Baby?" The unique accent on his deep voice made her skin crawl and she nodded. Trying to speak, only air came out. This was the closest she had ever been to the captain…

And he literally just took her breath away.

Smiling Baby suddenly realized he was still holding her gently, his arms wrapped around her slim waist. He noticed this and pulled her closer. Gently, he fiddled with her blonde ponytail.

"That civilian really hates you… huh?" she nodded slowly at her Captains remark, "I don't quite see how that is possible…"

His voice trailed off as he slowly went to close the gap betwe—

"Na na na na na! Baby can't catch me!" Glancing back quickly, she realized Roach had seen that whole thing and was now leaning up in the doorway, making an immature face at her.

"Roach! You're dead!" Soap released her as she took off running, and sighed heavily.

"So close… Yet so far away."

* * *

Queen couldn't help but think she was the luckiest woman in the world. She had an extremely sexy boyfriend, wonderful friends, and was a respected authority.

In fact, to her, all that mattered right now was that extremely sexy boyfriend she mentioned.

Ghost patted her neck down with tiny kisses and gently rested his head on the crook of Queen's neck, his brown hair tickling her. Her arms had made their way to his waist, and the comfortable position was one that both could have fallen asleep in.

That was if Price hadn't come looking for extra dish soap.

"I swear—I didn't mean to Ghost! It was an honest accident!" Price chattered nervously to a steaming Ghost in the rec. room.

"Yeah, yeah. Knock first." Ghost waved him off.

"It was a storage closet!" Price yelled in an apologetic tone. Queen snorted.

"Just realized you both are 'it' now and you have to help me find people… right?" She smiled in victory as both men groaned and cursed under their breaths, "Sorry babe that's what you get for yankin' me into the closet."

Ghost groaned, got up off the couch and followed Queen and Price into the hall. No one was in sight, and obviously, he and Price had been the only ones found so far. He smiled to himself behind his mask, '_It was totally worth it…_'

Queen peeked into rooms, opened closets, and underneath any objects that could fit a body. No luck. Price decided to split up, and ended up leaving for the kitchen. Odds are, he wasn't going there to look… Probably to eat some food instead.

Hmmm… Food sounded good.

"Simon? Did you hear anything I just said?" Queen put her hands on her hips and shifted her weight to one leg. He chuckled nervously, his eyes shifting up and down her stance.

"Uhh... No… Sorry baby." He lowered his head to escape her gaze. Queen sighed loudly.

"Have you noticed how weird Soap's been acting recently?" She mused aloud to him while sauntering forward, "Especially around Baby…"

Ghost nodded and smiled, "He likes her. It's understandable."

Queen spun around on her heel, her red hair flying about her face. She ran a hand through it, taming it partially, "We should do something…"

"'Something'?"

"Yeah… Y'know… set them up on a date or something…" she sighed and leaned on the corner of the hall, "How do we know who is innocent enough-"

"Roach?" Ghost shot quickly.

"No… he's too innocent. They will know something is up. Especially 'cause he can't understand the whole _'It's a secret, don't tell anyone'_ thing." Queen tapped her chin in thought and pursed her lips, "What about Rocket?"

"Too ADD."

"Chemo?"

"He'd try to get with Baby instead."

"Ozone?"

"Toad?"

"Psh. If you want tragedy over triumph."

"Naw. He's too… nice."

"Price?"

"He would do it… but probably embarrass Soap one way or another…"

"Shepard…?"

"Wayyyyyy too old."

Queen sighed. She was running out of options. That was until the most innocent, adorable, charming, 141 soldier's face popped up into her head. Apparently Ghost had had the same sort of surge of brilliance, for the two both spoke of the man at the same time.

"Archer."

Ghost and Queen had jumped into recon mode, going after everyone. They wanted this game over. Mainly so they could get Archer to set the two Lovebirds up.

So, the two searched everywhere. Locker rooms, informatory, Mess Hall, kitchen and all of the other bunk rooms... There was only one room left.

The bathhouse.

Ghost went in first, leading the way for Queen. He motioned his finger over his lips, and silently stalked forward into the room.

The bathhouse consisted of about 12 showers, 6 to each row. Each had a white curtain that stopped at the ground. That pretty much meant Ghost was going to have to open every single curtain. Oh, how he hoped no one was showering right now.

Turning to Queen he noticed something. Side stepping, Queen he glanced around her and saw Archer underneath the sink. He was curled into a ball with his eyes shut tight.

"If I can't see them, they can't see me." He whispered to himself, unaware of his and Queen's presence in the room.

Queen casually walked over and poked the young man in the shoulder.

"Archer, hun. You're it."

The soldier opened one of his eyes slowly, "Oh, darn. I almost won!"

Queen smiled and patted the cutie's head, "C'mon Archie, let's go find bad guys!"

Archer face was suddenly taken over by a giant smile and he raced down the aisles, karate chopping and roundhouse kicking shower curtains open. He finished the first row and rounded the corner searching the next row.

"Well… I was gunna' do that… But I guess he would rather." Ghost laughed and went over to the bathroom stalls, "Hello? Anyone hiding in the loo?"

No response.

"I guess that means I have to kick the stalls open." Ghost snickered as at least 3 feet dropped down from each stall. About 18 men came out of that area alone. Tapping each on the shoulder, Ghost sighed, "Put up a fight at least!"

All of a sudden, a loud feminine shriek came from the far corner of the bathhouse where Queen and Archer had gone.

Archer came stumbling out covered in water, along with at least 5 other men who Ghost identified as Taco, Bearcat, Ozone, Curbstopper, and Goose. Before the 5 could get out of the room, Ghost lunged at tagged all 5.

"I win." Ghost commented as Queen and Archer retreated from the stalls, soaking wet. He eyed her questioningly and she opened her mouth to speak. Before anything came out, Soap and Roach came barging into the locker room with a fuming Baby behind them. She was covered in mud and slipping all over the place on the wet floor.

Archer smiled dumbly and stuck his hand out as Roach ran by, causing a high five to the face. Soap on the hand, got past all of them and charged down the line of showers and dove into a closed one. Little did he notice, that one was occupied.

A loud scream was heard followed by Shepard's voice.

"MACTAVISH!"

Everyone in the room got out of there so quick, to her dying day, Queen has never seen Simon "Ghost" Riley run that fast.


	7. Chapter 7

Shepard demanded that we all get out of the base. For the sake of the cleaning staff and his own sanity. So Queen and Baby rowdied up their boys, (Ghost, Soap, Archer, Roach, Chemo, and Price) and made their way to the nearest mall.

The drive was interesting enough, with Soap back-seat driving while Price yelled at him, and occasionally took his hands off the wheel, reached back, then tried to strangle him.

Queen smacked him hard the second time that happened.

Pulling into the Mega-Mall, Price pretty much battled a teenage girl and her friends for a parking spot, which almost ended up in him getting out of the car and beating the girl senseless.

Queen smacked him hard again.

Finally, they parked the black van near the back of the lot and made the trek to the front door. They window browsed for a while, but after the constant whines and begging from Archer, they stepped into

_Toy R Us_. This store led into a separate building and it was HUGE. Aisles upon aisles of toy guns, GI Joe's, and stuffed animals…

Archer must be in heaven.

They all followed the soldier through the aisles talking quietly, trying not to attract attention. All they needed was for the people here to know that they were the ones defending their country…. And they were in _Toys R Us_. Baby and Queen decided to go into the more 'feminine' part of the store while the boys followed Archer.

Archers eyes glimmered with excitement as he spotted a small, camouflage, child-size Jeep. Running over to it, he hopped in and turned it on. The toy roared to life, and he laughed.

"Suh-weeeetttttt."

Archer was way too big for the car, so his knees met the steering wheel, and his butt pretty much didn't even fit in the seat. So, when he floored the Jeep down the aisle towards Chemo screaming, "Speeeeeed DEMONNNN!" No one could hold back laughter.

The Jeep spun around in circles as Archer grinned devilishly, "I feel so cool right now!"

"Dear lord… Archer! People are staring!" Ghost called out over everyone's laughter. And it was true. A crowd of snickering mothers, and laughing children had gathered at the top of the aisle as Archer did donuts in his little toy Jeep.

The look of mortification that arose upon Soap's face as he spotted Queen and Baby zooming towards them in a pink, Barbie Jeep, was priceless. He slapped his face and stepped out of the way before the two women could run into him.

"50 bucks I can go faster than youuu!" Baby called as the Jeep spun around to a stop. Archer's eye glinted with mischief as the young women started to rev the battery-powered engine.

"You're on!"

Well, they had all been successfully kicked out of _Toys R Us _and now wandering around the mall. Baby, Queen and Archer had raced through the whole store hitting a total of one person.

The manager.

So hence the reason they were out of the store. The manager had yelled at them, made fun of Archer and called him a baby. Queen proceeded to slap _him _hard across the face, while Baby kicked him in a sensitive spot.

The group of war-hardened soldiers comforted their crying friend Archer and walked out, leaving confused parents and an in-pain manager.

After exiting the sliding doors into the main part of the mall, the laughter started up again. Truth was, this was probably the most fun all of them had had in a long time. Chemo was stuck to the Infirmatory all day, Roach was in his room or training, Archer would do the same, Ghost and Soap always had to fill out papers and well, Price really didn't _do_ anything.

Queen and Baby were pretty much their source of entertainment.

The blonde and the redhead raced to the railing upon hearing a familiar song being blasted loud from the floor below. Queen's heels and Baby's converse smacked against the tile ground as they rushed over and then leaned over the railing curiously. Underneath them, from what Chemo could see, about 4 girls were gathered round a machine, sort of like a jukebox. Microphones were attached to the box by wires, and the screen displayed lyrics over head.

Karaoke.

Dear lord, this ought to be interesting.

"Hey sistah, go sistah, soul sistah, flow sistah. Hey sistah, go sistah, soul sistah, go sistah," Baby and Queen looked at each other and raced down the steps, "He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge, Struttin' her stuff on the street. She said, 'Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?' Oh! uh huh!"

One of the women handed a microphone to Queen.

"Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada. (Hey hey hey) Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here. (here) Mocha Chocalata ya ya. (oh yea) Creole lady Marmalade." She smiled flirtatiously at Ghost and blew him a kiss. Ghost's pale cheek turned a dark shade of pink and he coughed nervously as his friends high fived him and patted him on the back.

Now other people had come to watch the women sing as chorus belted out in french. Baby and Queen danced together, doing some sort of tango while bouncing about. As the chorus ended, another woman tossed Baby the Mic.

"He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up. Boy drank all that Magnolia wine. All her black satin sheets, suede's, dark greens! Yeahhhhhhh!" Baby belted it out loud and laughed happily at the end into the Mic.

The chorus started up again and Ghost slid down the railing to join Queen and Baby. Soap shrugged and followed suite along Roach, Chemo, and Archer.

"Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada. (da-da-da) Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here. (here ohooh yea yeah) Mocha Choca lata ya ya. (yea) Creole lady Marmalade!" Soap and Ghost chanted together and through their hands up cheering.

Chemo and Baby started to do the disco, and soon, they were all in sync. Dancing singing, with the whole mall watching. The instruments stopped… it was all them now.

"Real Lady Marmalade! (One more time C'mon now!) Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade... Hey! Hey! Hey!"

The song cut short and they all froze. Ghost had Queen in his arms happily, Baby and Soap had been boogying, Chemo had Roach bridal style in his arms, Archer was on the ground from sliding on his knees. From the railing above, Price started clapping slowly.

Soon, everyone was whooping and cheering, and they all shrunk down. Way to keep it on a low, I guess.

They had all escaped the mob of onlookers and continued their shopping. Passing multiple stores, Queen and Baby would say "Ooh" or "Ahh" or "Oh my god". That last one happened when the passed the opened doors of _Abercrombie & Fitch_. The large portrait of a rather attractive shirtless man was hung in the doorway. Baby stopped in her tracks, causing Roach and Price to run into her.

"Uhh… For the sake of that man, I think we need to go in there." Baby mumbled. Queen laughed.

"For the sake of shirtless men everywhere, we need to go in there." Queen followed the smaller blonde into the dark store. Loud, modern, music boomed from the ceiling and the over whelming smell of cologne was the first two things that Soap noticed when he walked in.

The only pictures on the walls were of shirtless men… One or two shirtless women, and then some more shirtless men.

Ghost and Soap looked at each other, "I have abs like that right?"

Soap nodded, "Yeah… Apparently theirs are better than both of ours somehow…" He pointed to the pictures and rolled his eyes.

In the far corner, Roach and Archer stood near the pictures. The looked around, making sure no store workers were around, and then removed their shirts.

Roach and Archer weren't extremely buff. But the were sporting 6 six packs and such, and then started mimicking the portraits.

Soap and Ghost started snickering and sauntered towards their two friends. Price and Chemo stayed back, probably not wanting to be accused of more wrong-doing, seeing that what happened in _Toys R Us_ wasn't exactly for good-measures.

Soap brought his shirt over his head and Ghost did the same to his black muscle-T. The two laughed and joined the privates in their joking, listing off horrible pick up lines, and playing up the bad-boy personality.

Chemo and Price whispered something and started to chuckle. Making their way over to the girls, they interrupted their sweatshirt shopping and pointed to the four men in the corner of the store. All four were posed awkwardly and holding straight faces. The all stood perfectly still, until one of the store officials walked over.

From the far end of the store, all that was heard was, "Please put your shirt on, and get out."

Laughter that had been attempted to contain burst from Baby's mouth and she started into hysterics. Queen looked at Ghost, sending him a "_Really?"_ look. Then from Baby's hysterics, Queen started laughing and so did Chemo. The young blonde was in almost in tears and rolling on the ground.

Soon enough, the same store employee was upon those three for "Disrupting the peace".

After emerging from the dark, wonderful-smelling store called _Abercrombie & Fitch_, the team wandered around the mall aimlessly until spotting a pristinely white, sleek store. The white logo of a bitten apple shown above the glass doors, and caused Chemo to smile wide.

"Can we go in there! Pleassseeee?" He begged Ghost and Soap loudly as they all stopped at a food stand. Soap snickered and shoved Chemo.

"Just don't break anything, please?" Ghost pleaded with the medic. Chemo nodded quickly and smiled big. Soon, he tugged all of them into the store, receiving some protest from others. Like Price.

Baby chuckled and mimicked an old man, "God darn it! I don't trust that stinkin' technology ya'll have nowah-days!"

Price playfully slapped Baby's shoulder and made way into the store.

iPods, laptops, and everything awesome, gleamed cleanly in Archer's eye. Roach stood dumbfounded at everything in the store and Baby played with a brand new Mac. Queen and Ghost went over to the iPod touches, fooling around on some apps, while Price frowned at everything.

He truly was an old man.

Baby motioned Roach and Chemo and Archer over and whispered something to them. They all nodded quickly and laughed. She smiled sweetly and ran over to Soap.

"Uhmm… Soap?" She poked his shoulder and his head turned away from the laptop, "Hi."

"Oh, hi Baby. What's up?" He smiled and blushed sheepishly. Baby giggled, playing up the cute girl act.

"Can I show you something? It's, like, super cool…" She motioned him over to the Mac, and pulled up Youtube. She typed in 'ghost car commercial'. Up popped a series of search results, and Baby quickly clicked on the first result.

"It's kinda creepy, but I know you aren't scared." He batted her eyelashes at him while Chemo, Archer, and Roach stood near the doorway watching and snickering at their Captain. 'Tavish blushed and nodded.

Pressing the play button was the worst mistake Baby could have ever made.

The first time Baby had ever seen this video, was back home in New Hampshire. Her older brother, Will, had called her over and told her that he had seen something awesome in the front of the car. Apparently, it had flames or something.

So you can imagine the terror that struck an 11 year old Baby Jane. Now imagine that terror, multiplied by a thousand and struck into a full grown, Scottish soldier (one of the best there is, might I add), named John MacTavish.

As a kid, he was an only child, and the only fright that was knocked into him was when he was convinced something was in his closet. He would call his mother, and she would run through the large house to him. She'd check the closet, under the bed, everywhere for the creepy crawler or the creature of monstrous means.

Right now, he couldn't call out for his mommy... Not in the Apple store, not in front of Baby and Ghost and Queen and the others.

But, when that _thing_ jumped out from the trees in the harmless video, John couldn't help but scream like a girl and call out for his mommy as he jumped backwards, then knocked a series of computers to the ground. Baby was in hysterics, along with the other men, as Queen and Ghost rushed over to see what was going on.

Soap's cheeks were bright pink and was being helped up by a giggling Baby. The computers however, broken and smashed probably weren't going to be okay.

They all rushed out of the store, Baby still holding dear Johnny's hand.

While the bustle of security guards and such made their way in and out of the Mac store, the rowdy group of soldiers rested lazily across the mall. Baby and Queen rested their elbows on the railing gazing about the place. Men and women hustled from store to store, each time the load in their arms growing. Baby and Queen laughed at one woman who had dropped her _Calvin Klein _bag, sending bras and panties flying about.

Queen's eyes lit up happily as she spotted the pink, cursive written sign, tucked into the corner of the store. Poking Baby in the arm, she silently motioned her to look at the sign. Baby squinted, and then saw it.

"Oh no… there is noooo way I am going in there with them," she pointed back over the shoulder to the group of men behind her that were mimicking the poses of mannequins in store windows. Queen looked back and winced.

"Oh C'mon. I'll pick out something nice for you and Soap." She whispered, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Baby punched her in the arm lightly.

"No."

"Oh don't be a party pooper!" Queen begged, jumping up and down a little, just like a small child who didn't get her way.

"I don't like parties." Baby replied resting her chin on her hand once more. Queen batted her ponytail once and grasped it tightly.

"Too bad. We're gunna party pretty hard right now." Queen then started to dragged the blonde, by the ponytail, over to the store.

Upon noticing, and hearing the young blonde's struggle, the group of 141 soldiers followed the two femme fatales like lost puppy dogs. Ghost and Soap glanced at each other with worried expressions. It was quite obvious that Baby did not want to go somewhere. The stream of steady and quite offending curses flew out of Baby's mouth as quick as the wind whips dust into the air. Queen ignored them; she kept hold of Baby's ponytail and kept walking.

"Oh shut uppp. It's not that bad!" Queen rolled her eyes. Baby yelped in pain.

"Yes! You're right! It's worse than bad! It's horrible!" Baby closed her blue eyes really tight, hissing in pain.

"You realize that I'm going to keep tugging unless you just go in." Queen said, stopping in front of the pink, lacy store.

"Never! Not with… them!" the Blonde motioned to the group of men behind her. Queen sighed.

"It's not like they're going into the changing rooms with you!"

"But they know what I'm buyyyinggg!" Baby cursed again.

"Just say you'll go in. I'll stop pulling." Queen said in a sing song voice.

"No." Baby shook her head, then realized that wasn't a good idea. Queen tugged the blonde hair again.

"Ow!"

"Sayyy it."

"Nuh-uh."

Queen yanked harder, "Okay! Okay! Owwww."

The blonde was released from the death grip and rubbed her head furiously. Sighing a breath of defeat she followed Queen through the glass doors.

Straight into Victoria's Secret.

The soldiers entered the store carelessly. After all, a rather attractive woman greeted them at the door. Chemo shot a wink in her direction before sauntering off with Soap and G-man. Large portraits of barely dressed woman and lingerie hung on the walls. Music played quietly, the voice of Madonna echoed throughout the store.

Roach and Archer had gone over to stand near one of the perfume stands, sniffing the pink bottle as if it was toxic or something. Once Archer had raised it to his nose though, he smiled and spritzed it on Roach. The young soldier cringed and smelled himself.

Soap and Ghost were standing warily by the front door, not wanting to go too far into the store. Man, was this awkward.

Queen had dragged Baby over the far corner of the store, where what Ghost saw turned his face pink. His Queen was holding up lacy, black, undergarment to her body. From the actions of Baby, he could tell she was pretty embarrassed.

"I love how you know they're looking at us. And you purposely pick out that one." Baby caught the piece of lace that was thrown at her face and put it back on the hanger. Queen nodded.

"It's the point. Plus, I know if G' likes something by shade of red his face turns." Queen giggled and Baby smiled wide.

"Oh my. I think he likes that one." Baby remarked at the red lace her friend had in her hand. Queen smiled.

"See! Now this one," She placed it over her arm, "..is a keeper."

Baby laughed and shook her head in disbelief. Shifting through the rack, she pulled out lace after lace garments, grimacing at each. Pulling out a rather skimpy one, she held it up to show Queen.

"Somehow… I can't see myself wearing any of these…"

From across the store, Soap witnessed what Ghost had seen also. Baby held up a black, revealing lace lingerie piece. Queen's face lit up and she pressed it against the blonde's stomach.

Trying to hold back her laughter, Queen put it in her arms.

"You never know until you try it on." Baby's face twisted into a disgusted 'oh no' face. Queen nodded, "Yeah. You _are_ trying this on."

Grabbing a few other random pieces from the rack, Queen pulled Baby into the changing rooms.

Ghost nudged Soap with his elbow.

"She's buying some nice stuff 'Tavish." Soap rolled his eyes at the Englishman before slapping him in the shoulder. The Brit rubbed his shoulder, then sighed.

"Well, everyone seems occupied, so if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go help Queen with her selection." Ghost started off, but was caught by Soap grasping the collar of his black T-shirt. Soap shook his head.

"Really? God knows you aren't goin' to help her." G' shrugged and motioned around. Roach and Archer were checking out the prices on some panties, Price was waiting near the door, and Chemo was chatting it up with the woman who greeted them when they walked in.

Ghost started walking off to the changing rooms again but Soap didn't stop him. Instead he followed him.

"Simon, really? People already think we are crazy." Soap groaned as he entered the pink doorway labeled 'Changing Rooms'. The high pitch vocals of Prince bounced off the walls as he sang of beauty and love.

"Oh calm down Soap. All you have to do is kiss her." With a quick shove, Soap stumbled backwards landing into a stall. A scream was heard behind him.

Soap closed his eyes tight and tried to get up. He was stuttering apologies left and right, trying to locate the door.

"Soap!" Baby's hand met his face with a harsh slap. He cursed in pain and opened his eyes. In front of him, Baby stood with both hands on her hips and a pissed expression on her face. She had quite a revealing black, lace outfit on. All of a sudden, she realized Soap was staring and turned around.

The back was the same.

"Crap." She crossed her arms across her chest and faced him again. Her cheeks were a bright pink and eye contact was missing in this stall. Soap stuttered again an apology, but stopped short. Baby blushed again.

"I really didn't want to go in here." Soap said then thought twice, "not like I didn't want to see this… I mean! I d-d-didn't. But Y'know. I was shoved. But you l-l-look nice. Not like-"

Baby giggled.

"Thanks I guess…" She smiled, "So… do you like this one?"

Soap's eyes widened. "Well… y-yes."

Baby stepped closer to him and his cheeks turned from pink to dark red. Gently touching his stubbley chin, Baby smiled sweetly at him.

"Sorry about the computer thing earlier, Captain." She winked. Soap, quickly deciding that he should thank Ghost for this later, chuckled.

"Well, that did hurt."

"Where?"

"Here…" Soap pointed to his lips and smiled devilishly. Baby, who smiled flirtatiously back, leaned in and pressed her nose against his.

"I'll kiss it better." Baby pressed her lips against Soap's, shocking the Captain at first. John MacTavish actually didn't expect that weak attempt at a pick-up line to work.

Soap had never been odd with women. As a teenager he had girlfriends, just like any other normal boy. After all, he had been on the football team too, and did sport quite the personality. But, as he got older, the more women became attracted to him and the odder those women got. Soap had even once dated a woman who had served as a mermaid in the Ring Round Circus that traveled through out Scotland.

Let's just say he didn't call her back after that dinner date.

But, Baby was probably the actual first sane woman he had met, besides Queen that was. Baby was beautiful, bubbly and a great soldier. When he first met her he pretty much labeled her as any other soldier. Tough and commanding. But she was not. Like Queen, she had her weaknesses and faults. She warned others of those for the benefit of the mission.

Soap liked that.

So there was no doubt in his mind as to why he shouldn't kiss Baby back.

In the changing stall across the pink room, Ghost casually walked in, catching Queen off guard. She quickly grabbed her T-shirt off of the hanger and pulled it across her chest.

"What are you doing Simon!" She screeched. The smiling young man shut the door behind him and smirked playfully.

"What I can't help?" He kissed his fiancé on the cheek and raised one of the pieces of lingerie from her selection.

Holding it up to himself he glanced into the long mirror on the wall.

"I like these so much better on you." He chuckled. Queen rolled her eyes and snatched the lacy clothing from her boy.

"Get out." She laughed.

"Why? I wanna help."

"You are not helping."

"Yes I am. I like that one. So, why don't you try it on and I'll tell you how I feel?" Ghost pointed to a random 'dress' on the hook. Queen dropped her arm pointing to the door and groaned.

"Fine." She giggled as Ghost wrapped her arms around her slender waist. He pulled her close and met her lips with a delicate display of passion. He then sat down on the bench near the door.

"Fashion show time!" Ghost clapped his hands and bounced happily in his seat.

Archer, Roach, Chemo and Price stood by the counter of the store, where Roach had a fragrance bottle in his hands. The checkout attendee stared at him curiously before talking the bottle, swiping it and charging him $29.99 for it. She put it in a pink bag and handed it to the giddy soldier.

Out of the changing rooms sauntered Baby, 'Tavish, Ghost and Queen. All were wearing goofy grins and holding hands. Price huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Figures."

After checking out rather quickly, the girls grabbed their shopping bags and headed out of the store with the 141 soldiers in tow.

Oh, what a day.


End file.
